High School Story: Prime Edition
by Haleyprime
Summary: The autobots get transformed into humans and have to go to high school with The Prime sisters and their friends. The have to deal with bullies,drama,injuries, grades and normal teen irings: Optimus/Arcee, OC/Smokescreen, Jack/Miko, OC/Ratchet AND A LOT MORE. Rated T for language of people
1. Getting Things sorted

Okay** guys so I know I haven't been on in a while and that's because I've been busy with school and stuff. So here's a new fanfic called. High school Story: Prime Edition. So yeah. Lemme give you a**** summary.**

The autobots get transformed into humans and have to go to high school with The Prime sisters and their friends. The have to deal with bullies,drama,injuries, grades and normal teen : Optimus/Arcee, OC/Smokescreen, Jack/Miko, OC/Ratchet AND A LOT MORE!

High school story:Prime edition

Chapter 1: Getting stuff sorted

Autobot base. 6:15 AM

Haley,Kylie,Lindsey and Anne blinked at the mess before them. They all looked down at the autobots,except the autobots were human. "Shall I?" Kylie asked her sisters as she held up an air horn. The three girls nodded and covered their ears. Kylie blowed the horn and the now human autobots woke up screaming.

"Ow ow ow. My audio receotors" a boy with brown hair with yellow and blue highlights said. The boy was Smokescreen and he looked at his hands with shock. "AHHHH!" A girlish scream came from the corner. Instead of it being Bulkhead it was Arcee. "IM A HUMAN! GROSS!" She yelled. "Wow thanks Arcee" Haley said crossing her arms and looking at the black haired girl.

Once they all got settled they all tried to figure out who everyone was,which was wasn't hard.

Optimus had brown hair,tealish blue eyes. He looked like he was in his teens and was around 18. He was wearing a red v-neck shirt and a jean jacket followed by a pair of jeans and a pair of red sneakers.

Ultra Magnus had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. The Magnus looked like a 20 year old had a light blue and red muscle shirt,a pair of dark blue jeans and grey lace up shoes.

Arcee had long,straight black hair with a light pink strand of hair near the front of her face and blue-violet colored eyes. The female looked around 16 or 17. She was wearing dark blue denim shorts ((which were too short for her taste)), a strapless light pink shirt,silver small hoop earrings and a pair of white Vans.

Bumblebee had dirty blonde hair with electric blue eyes and he was about 15. He had a black shirt with a yellow strip going down the center and black pants with yellow sneakers . Smokescreen had brown hair with yellow and blue highlights and electric blue eyes like Bumblebee and was also 15 like had a blue shirt with yellow designs on it,a pair of jean shorts and a pair of silver sandals

Bulkhead had brown hair with blue eyes and he looked around had a tight green shirt on with light brown shorts on and brown slide ons with a white bandanna tied around his head. Wheeljack had short black hair that was covered by a white hat with a red and green bill,he also had light blue eyes and looked around 18 as was wearing a white muscle shirt with red details and a pair of green shorts and a grey colored sneakers.

Ratchet hair grey hair with bright blue eyes. He looked around 35 surprisingly. He had an orange shirt on with blue jeans on, a white doctors coat, a pair of black glasses and a pair of brown dress shoes

Impact looked like Cher Lloyd,but a like 16 year old version with bright blue eyes. She had a shirt that looked like a British flag,a pair of white shorts as short as Arcee's and white flip flops. Alonic had blonde hair and blue eyes like Ultra Magnus. She looked around Impact's age and had a hot pink v-neck shirt with a green skirt on and white flats. Supernova had black hair with orange highlights and blue eyes. She looked around 15 and had an orange shirt and black shorts with white sneakers. Lightbeam had very light almost white lavender hair with blue eyes. She looked like she was 18. She had a black tank top on with jean shorts and a pair of black Vans

Crash had light brown hair with bright blue eyes. He looked around 18 and hair a white and light blue tight shirt on with a pair of jeans and brown shoes on. Dunebasher had brown hair with blue eyes like Bulkhead and looked around 18. He had a lime green shirt on with a pair of jeans and black shoes on.

So all and all they all looked like healthy teenagers. Not too skinner and not to fat or muscular. "Okay this is great. Let's just take them to high school with us" Haley said smiling. "Maybe that'll be a good idea since they have schedules right here" Kylie said walking out of medbay with a stack of papers. Anne looked at the papers. "But they have human names on them" Anne said. "Guess we'll have to figure it out" Haley said as Kylie looked at the papers. "Brain Prime?" Kylie asked looking at her father. "I guess that's me" Optimus said taking the paper.

After a few minutes everyone had their names. Optimus was Brain,Ultra Magnus was Elijah, Arcee was Cee Cee,Bulkhead was Brodriek, Wheeljack was Will, Bumblebee was Ben, Smokescreen was Stephen, Ratchet was Ryan,Alonic was Ali, Impact was Isabella,Supernova was Stephanie,Lightbeam was Lily,Crash was Calvin, and Dunebasher was Daniel.

"Okay then are we ready?" Kylie asked. Everyone had their bookbags and they bridged to the Prime sisters bus stop. Ratchet and Magnus had to drive the whole way because they were adults.

Once the bus came they all sat down. Optimus sat with Arcee,Bulk with Jackie, Super,Alonic and Impact sat in a seat,Duney,Crash and Lightbeam sat in a seat,Kylie sat with Kristi once she got on with Jack,Jason,Raf and Miko. The humans were surprised to see their bots in human form,but it was fun.

After a few minutes Sierra, her friend and Vincent got on the bus and walked up to Optimus and Arcee's seat. "You two are in our seat" Sierra said as the leader and TIC looked up at the group. Arcee looked up around the bus and saw four other empty seats open then looked at the group. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize if you didn't sit in this seat you'd have to sit on the floor" Arcee said as Sierra growled. Vincent growled and tried to punch Arcee,but a muscular hand came around Arcee and grabbed the fist.

"I wouldn't. We'll move" Optimus said narrowing his eyes. Arcee sighed and grabbed her bookbag before having Optimus's hand on her middle back guiding her to another seat. The two sat back down in another seat closer to the other autobots.

Over by the wreckers they were having their own little conversations. "No no because if you randomly walk up to a girl and start flirting with her she's gonna wack you in the face Wheeljack" Crash said as Wheeljack rolled his eyes. "If a girl wacks me in the face then I'll wack her right back" he said smirking at little.

The Prime sisters,Kristi and the humans were talking about the autobots. "So Ratchet is the new school nurse?" Jason asked laughing. "Yup" Kylie said smiling. "Get it on during his lunch break" Kristi said making Kylie blush badly. "WHAT?!" They all heard and turned around to see Optimus looking at them. All the autobots bursted out laughing and then went back to their conversations.

The bus stopped and the door opened and three girls boarded. A girl with brown hair and green eyes otherwise known has Nikki Fowler who sat in a seat in front of Haley and Miko. The second girl was a girl with black hair and brown eyes or Lily Fowler and everyone of the autobots avoided her. Lastly there was a girl with dark red hair and red eyes and she sat next to Nikki.

After a few minutes they all arrived at the school and the autobots blinked and looked at their schedules. "Autobots. Roll out" Optimus said and they all walked into the building.


	2. Decepticon Starting

HSS:Prime Edition

Chapter 2:Decepticon starting

McKenna,Maddie,Melissa and Melanie were in McKenna's room talking. "Our family. HUMAN?" McKenna asked getting up and pacing the floor. "McKenna we just have to wait till they wake up" Melanie said. "Father will probably think its one of my failed experiments" Maddie said sighing.

"MADISON LILY CON!" A deep raspy voice came from down the hall. The door hissed opened and a main with silver hair and purple eyes came in. He had a tight purple shirt,black pants,black combat boots and a silver trench coat.

F-father. I swear its not one of my experiments I haven't been in the lab for a week" Maddie said nervously. "Then why are we human?!" He yelled. "ASK SHOCKWAVE FATHER!" McKenna yelled growling. "You complain about being human like its the worst thing in the world! At least you don't have to walk around almost crushing us!" Melissa added

Megatron sighed and looked at them. "Let's go find the others" Melanie said as they all walked out. "LORD MEGATRON!" Two female voices ran through the air. "Oh Primus" he said and turned around. "Metallica, Airachnid don't you two look lovely" the warlord said as the two growled.

Metallica had black curly hair with purple eyes. She had dark make-up on with a short black and purple dress with purple heels and purple stud earring. Airachnid had short black hair with two gold streaks in it. She had a black strapless shirt on, gold shorts and purple heels.

"Lord Megatron. Why are we teenage humans?" Metallica asked growling. "I was about to go ask Shockwave that question and find all my soldiers Metallica" Megatron said looking at the two.

They all walked to the thrown room. "Lord Megatron I believe we have an issue" a slim man with silver hair said. Megatron simply ignored him and walked towards a man with pitch black hair and an eyepatch.

"Ignore him Starscream" a mans voice said from behind him. Starscream turned around too see a man with red hair,red eyes and was wearing a red shirt with yellow designs,blue jeans and black shoes. "Oh please Knockout Starscream can't ignore anyone" a female voice said.

The two turned around to see two people, a male and a female. The female had long silver hair, red eyes and was wearing a dark grey shirt with dark blue details and a pair of jean shorts with silver flats. The male had Grey spiky hair,yellow eyes and a way too tan face. He had a blue muscle shirt and lose fitting jeans. He also had a thin silver bandanna around his head.

"Shut up Quicksilver!" Starscream yelled at the femme. Quicksilver was about to say something when she felt a hand go around we waist and pull her close. "Don't talk to her like that!" Breakdown yelled. They all started yelling at each other.

"Hey!" A yell came from the front door. They all turned to see McKenna,Maddie,Melissa and Melanie standing in the doorway.

They stopped talking and stood straight. "Primus honestly" Maddie growled. "Sorry Princesses" the four said. "Well I found these in sickbay" Melanie said holding up a stack of papers. Megatron snatched the papers of her hands and growled.

"What's this?" The leader asked. "Schedules" Melissa said. "Wait. High school schedules?!" Megatron yelled. The four princesses nodded as the others winced at his tone in volume.

The door hissed opened and five beings walked in. Two femmes and three mechs. One of the femmes had black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt,black pants,purple heels, a pair of glasses and she had tattoos down her arms. The other femme had dark brown hair, blueish purple eyes. She was wearing a gold shirt with black pants and black combat boots.

The first mech had raven black hair and a pair of black sunglasses that covered his eyes. He was wearing a black and purple trenchcoat and black pants. The second mech had blueish hair with red eyes. He had a blue jacket on with a gold t-shirt underneath,a pair of blue jeans and black boots. The last mech had pitch black hair,red eyes with an eyepatch covering one of them. He had a purple shirt on and black pants on.

"Well looks like the gangs all here" Knockout said. "Well let's get this settled" Metallica said. "So we're human teenagers and we have to go to high school?" Breakdown asked. "I believe so" Starscream grumbled. "Well then. Looks like daddy gets to acutally go to our besides for parent teacher conferences" Maddie said. "I never leave the warship. I just talk to them over the phone" Megatron said looking at his daughters.

"So should we go?" McKenna asked not noticing Metallica walking out. "We don't even have the right supplies" Knockout said. "There's backpacks in sickbay!" Metallica yelled. "Well now we do" Quicksilver said walking to where Metallica was.

They all got their things and human names. Megatron was Mitchell. Starscream was Steven. Shockwave didn't get one simply because he didn't want one. Metallica was Michelle. Airachnid was Arana. Breakdown was Brox. Quicksilver was Courtney. Knockout was Knox. Nightstar was Natalie. Twilight was Tiffiney. Dreadwing was Devin, and Soundwave didn't get one either because he was just gonna say his name was a nickname

"Please tell me we don't have to go to high school!" Metallica yelled. "Metallic yes we do so let's go" Megatron said as they walked out. "I'm not riding a bus" Airachnid said. "No need. We have cars" Maddie said pointing to a few cars. "My alt mode!" Knockout yelled running over to his red alt mode. "I'll go with crazy" Maddie said and got in Knockout's car after she threw her keys to McKenna. McKenna got in Maddie's alt mode and Megatron sat in the passenger seat with Melissa and Melanie in the back. Quicksilver went with Breakdown and handed her keys to Metallica. Starscream,Dreadwing and Shockwave got stuck in the back of Breakdown's alt mode. Metallica and Airachnid got stuck with Soundwave,Nightstar and Twilight in the back.

"At least we got the quiet ones" Airachnid said as Metallica started the engine and looked back to see Soundwave with his arm around Twilight and Nightstar looking out the window listening to music on her phone. They all got phones which they assumed was a replacement for comlinks.

The cars all drove off with Maddie's alt mode in the front because McKenna was driving. "Why do we have to be squished in the back Breakdown?!" Starscream yelled at the muscular man in the front with his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel holding Quicksilver's . "Because Quicksilver is too beautiful to be crushed in between Dreadwing and Shockwave" Breakdown said as the seeker glared at him. "I'm am your second in command!" Starscream yelled as Quicksilver turned around in her seat to face Starscream. "We could put you in the trunk if your gonna complain" she threatened causing Starscream to shut up.

They arrived at the school and got out of the cars. Humans stared at them and blinked. Airachnid caught glimpse of the bus area and smirked. "Lord Megatron. Look" Airachnid said pointing to the buses. Megatron looked over and saw Optimus waiting outside of the bus with Arcee and waiting for his whole team to come off.

"So the autobots are humans too huh? Well that made this day a hundred times better" Megatron said smiling evilly and walking in with the rest of the cons.

**NEW CHAPTER! Yeah sorry about the delays I'm trying write more chapters for my other stories. So yeah I'll update those really soon!**


	3. Starting Classes

HSS: Prime edition

Chapter three: starting classes

The autobots finally got situated in homeroom, which they all shared with the decepticons. The autobots sat in one corner of the room and the decepticons sat in another.

At some moment in the hour long homeroom,Kylie got up,grabbed a hall pass and went to the nurse's office. She knocked at the door and heard a very grumpy. "Come in".

The young prime walked in and saw Ratchet setting up everything on his desk. "Hiya" she said smiling. The medic looked up and smiled brightly. "Your one of the best gifts I got this morning" Ratchet said walking up to her and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Kylie laughed a little and looked at the gift baskets her boyfriend had gotten from other teachers. "So your the new school nurse?" She questioned and laughed a little more as he nodded. "That sounds fun" Kylie said and sat down at the chair next to his desk and crossed her legs. "Trust me. I know students come here just to get out of class. So yeah no coming here unless it's serious" Ratchet said looking at Kylie sternly only to get a pouty look. "Aw" she said frowning. "Don't give me that look and shouldn't you be in homeroom?" Ratchet asked. "Hall pass" Kylie said holding it up.

Ratchet smiled softly. "Well I have to set up so go" he ordered as Kylie huffed and stood up. "Okay fine" she said and kissed his lips. Ratchet smiled and kissed back before she let go. "See you at lunch" Kylie said and walked out so he could finish setting up his desk.

-back at HR-

Bulkhead and Wheeljack were having a small conversation,while the others just talked to random people when Supernova and Alonic came up. "Whatcha boys talking bout?" Alonic asked. "Boy stuff" Wheeljack said rolling his eyes. "Rude much?" Super asked as Wheeljack chuckled. A human boy heard Super's comment and stood up. "I won't be rude to you baby!" The human yelled. Bulkhead and Dunebasher looked at each other before standing up and walking over to the boy. "What did you say to our baby sister?" Dunebasher asked as the human slumped in his seat. "N-nothing" the boy mumbled nervously. Before Bulkhead could do anything the teacher walked in.

The two wreckers sat down as the teacher began to call roll. "Kylie Prime?" The teacher said as Kylie raised her hand and smiled. "Brian Prime?" She asked and Optimus raised his hand. "Are you related to ms. Prime sir?" She asked as Optimus nodded. "Cee Cee Metel?" She asked and Arcee raised her hand half way up and heard other students snicker.

The rest of the autobots eyes widen when they heard the snicker. Arcee turned her head towards the human girl in the mini skirt who laughed at her, it was Sierra. "Gotta problem?" Arcee asked. "Nope not at all" Sierra said. "Good I don't have to end a life today" Arcee said and Sierra gulped as Arcee leaned backwards in her seat near Optimus.

After a while the bell rang and they all got up and went to their first period,which for the wreckers, Haley, Optimus and Arcee was physical education. They all walked into the gym and went to the locker rooms,set their stuff down,got change,went back out and stood near each other. While Optimus was talking to Bulkhead Arcee noticed a group of people standing in a dark corner. Her eyes widen and she jumped on Optimus's back.

"Gah! Arcee what are you doing?!" He asked and she rested her hands on his head and moved it to the corner. "The decepticons are here" she said and Bulkhead looked at her like she was crazy. "So you jumped on his back?" He questioned. "Yes. Don't judge" she said. "Judging all the way sister" Bulkhead said as Arcee jumped off the Prime's back and walked over to the wrecker females.

Ultra Magnus walked out with a substitute female coach since they didn't have one yet and blew his whistle. "Get into partners. One boy and one girl" Ultra Magnus said and the whole gym groaned. After two minutes or so everyone was partnered up. Optimus with Arcee, Alonic with Bulkhead, Impact with Dunebasher, Lightbeam with Crash, and Supernova with Wheeljack. "Okay. First Ali and Lily switch partners" Ultra Magnus said. "But daddy!" Alonic shouted and glared back at Crash. "Do it" Magnus snarled. "Sorry Ali" Bulkhead said and walked over to Lightbeam. Crash walked over and stood away from Alonic. "Come on act like you like each other" the female coach said causing the two siblings to laugh a little. Optimus looked at Arcee who was just listening to Ultra Magnus with an annoyed look on her face. This was gonna be a long class.

Bumblebee had a sign language class with Anne and Lindsey. "Don't worry Bee this class is super easy" Anne said smiling and Bee nodded as they stepped into the room. The teacher smiled at Annelise and Lindsey and waved as they waved backed. Annelise lifted up her hands and signed 'Mrs. Dani we have a new student. This is Ben' she signed and pointed to Bumblebee who waved. The teacher signed back asking if Bumblebee was a mute and Anne nodded,she then signed asking if he could understand English and Anne nodded. "Well then hello Ben. I'm Mrs. Dani. Do you know how to speak sign language?" The teacher asked and Bumblebee shook his head. "Well okay. Um while they'll doing practice. Annelise do you wanna teach him?" She asked and Anne nodded and took bee to a desk.

~The art room~

"I am so gonna fail this class" Smokescreen said as he tried painting and Kylie laughed. "You'll get the hang of it. She doesn't grade on being good just doing your work and being neat" Kylie said and Kristi nodded as she noticed Jason and Jack laughing at each others paintings. "Boys" Kylie said as Miko giggled. "Hey Starlight how you holding up?" Kylie asked as Starlight looked up. "Um I don't know. How does it look?" Starlight asked showing them a beautiful painting of a girl by a tree at night with creepy faces in the shadows. "Whoa" Miko said as Jack and Jason blinked. "That looks amazing" Kylie said as Starlight smiled and they heard the bell ring. "Uh oh. Hurry up and clean up" Kristi said.

CHAPTER 3 EVERYBODY! AYYYYY


	4. Unexpected Heartbreak

**VIOLENCE WARNING AND LANUAGE**

Arcee was something fierce when she was hungry and the hallways full of crowding teenagers just freaking standing there wasn't helping the situation for Arcee or for Prime and the wreckers in hot pursuit of her. They kept getting slowed down by them and Arcee could get through them quicker so by the second group she was out of sight. "How does she get around so fast?" Dunebasher asked. "She's basically a certified ninja, one moment she's there and the next she's on the ceiling beam" Bulkhead said as they walked into the lunch room.

None of the bots were in there, literally nobody they knew besides the Decepticons, Sierra and Vince."Um where did she go?" Impact asked and Optimus simply shrugged. "Dad" Haley's voice come from behind him and the group whipped their heads around, seeing the teenager in the nurse's office doorway with a pizza slice. "Ratchet and Magnus got pizza and soda let's go" she said and the wreckers followed happily, Optimus came in a few seconds later. He didn't really understand how Magnus was a teacher and he wasn't, it was odd to him, but he didn't question Primus' decision.

"So how was school so far?" Ratchet asked the group, getting whole bunch of negative responses from the group. "I now understand why you guys complain all the time. In the academy we were free to do what we want, couples could even kiss without getting in trouble" Arcee said as Ratchet looked at her. "What? Not saying that I was one of the people who did it" Arcee said as Optimus looked around. "Where is Kylie and Kristi?" he asked as the door opened and the two girls walked in the room wearing their cheer uniforms. "What up with the getup?" Jason asked as Kristi sat on his lap.

"We have a game today Jason" Kylie said as she pulled up a chair next to Ratchet and sat down, grabbing a slice of pizza. "OH YEAH!" Jason said and Wheeljack rolled his eyes. "How can my daughter date such a dumbass?" he asked and Impact snorted as the bell rang. "OKAY FOURTH PERIOD LET'S GO" Magnus ordered and they all threw their plates away and walked out. Arcee and Optimus walked to their Chemistry class together and sat down at the table next to Anne and Rafael. "Okay class" the teacher said as he tapped the board and at that moment Arcee zoned out and Optimus took notes for his partner.

_**~AT THE FOOTBALL GAME~**_

__ The bots sat down on the hillside near the football field since there were no seats on the bleachers. All of the wrecker boys stood to see the football game better, cheering and yelling at the coaches for stupid mistakes. Arcee and Optimus sat next to each other talking about the human life. "Do you think we'll be like this forever?" Arcee asked and Optimus shook his head. "I'm sure it will wear off at some point, but it's a good learning experience for the all of us" Optimus said and Arcee nodded as Starlight came back and handed Arcee a burger, Sprite and left over change from the purchase. "Thanks sweetie" she said and Starlight nodded as she sat down, sharing a thing of fries with her sister Lightbeam.

"That was totally not worth a flag!" Wheeljack yelled and Arcee looked up at him. "Dude number 45 pulled his facemask yes it was" Arcee said. "Whose side are you on?" Wheeljack asked. "Not my issue that we pulled his fac...PRIME" Arcee yelled as she noticed Optimus took a bite of her burger. Starlight and Lightbeam laughed as Arcee smacked his arm lightly and finished the burger then got up to go throw the trash away. She blinked as she noticed the trashcan was behind the concessions building. She slowly walked behind the building and threw the trash away, she turned and saw Starscream standing in front of her with a wide grin on his face.

Arcee gasped and stepped back, bumping into a group of other high school boys. "Thanks Steven" one of them said as the other duct taped Arcee's mouth. Arcee screamed from behind the duct tape as she was slammed against the brick wall, her pants being pulled and the girl started crying and blacking out. The last thing she saw was Starscream walking away as she was tortured.

Bulkhead blinked as he saw Starscream walk up the fence near the sidelines. McKenna ran up in her cheerleading uniform and climbed the tall fence, Starscream catching her. The couple talked for a while until Bulk noticed Kylie coming from the sidelines and run to the back of the building. "Doc bot, Prime" Bulkhead said and pointed to the back of the building, the two seeing the last glimpse of Kylie's cheer shoes. The three ran off and gasped at what they saw. Arcee was lying in a pool of blood with her pants unbuttoned. Ratchet picked her up as Bulk and Prime looked around at the fields in the bac of the school with Kylie.

"There!" Kylie shouted as she point to an area in front of the woods. Bulkhead and Optimus instantly took off running, seeing the figures start to run into the woods as well. Kylie made her way to the fence. "COACH TIM!" she yelled and the football coach ran over. "Tell coach Liz that I have to go to the hospital one of my friends was raped" She said as she ran to the ambulance that was always there at football games just in case. She climbed in despite the paramedics wishes. The ambulance drove off with Kylie and Ratchet inside.

Optimus and Bulkhead sprinted through the woods after the teens, but couldn't catch them. "DAMNIT" Bulk yelled and punched a tree, causing his knuckles to bleed. "Bulkhead you must control your anger. The police will get them" Optimus said as they walked out of the woods. "I saw Starscream come out from behind the building like ten minutes before Kylie went back there. he must of set it up" Bulkhead said. Optimus took off sprinting again and yanked Starscream away from McKenna. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Optimus asked and Starscream chuckled. "She got was she deserved" He said and Optimus threw him down, glaring at McKenna. "You'll be arrested if you hit me Prime" she said as she got in his face. "Don't worry. She won't die...hopefully" She whispered and hopped back over the fence.

**I'm gonna raise the rating just because of this chapter...yeah**


	5. Decepticon Day

**A chapter all for the decepticons? YES PLEASE. Also here's an update: **

**Arcee will be finnnnnnneee**

"I still can't believe you did that" McKenna said to Starscream as she sat on his lap in the living room of the warship. The seeker shrugged and Metallica looked up from her book, rolling her eyes. "Stupid seeker" she mumbled and McKenna rolled her eyes as she cuddled her mech. Maddie walked in with Quicksilver and glanced around.

"Where is everyone?" Maddie asked.

"They went out" Metallica said and the two females nodded before walking back out. The whole high school thing was getting to everyone's heads, the techno organs made it look easy. Madison and Quicksilver walked away, as did Metallica.

"I don't understand why you're loyal to this cause love. We could just run away together" Starscream said as he held his princess close. He had brought up the subject before, but it always ended up in him getting turned down by his love. McKenna felt bad about it, but she couldn't just leave her father and the royal treatment. Plus she knew Starscream just wanted a kingdom to himself. He would get one with her when her father passed...and not from her love's murderous ways.

"You know I can't do that Starscream, I love my father" McKenna said. "I don't understand why, he put you up for adoption" Starscream countered as McKenna glared at him. "No. YOU put us up for adoption and blamed it on my father" she argued, causing the lanky man to shut his trap. For his own good to, she was about to rip his heart out.

"Did you know your the best thing that's ever happened to me?" Starscream asked with a flirtatious smirk. "Don't you dare seeker" McKenna ordered and Starscream nodded slowly.

_**~In the Decepticon gym~**_

"At least this gives us reason to use this" Breakdown said and Quicksilver nodded simply. "I'm confused. Why do we have go to High School anyway this wasn't our fault. Someone did something to us and now we're human" Quicksilver scoffed, Breakdown nodded and punched a punching bag hanging from the ceiling.

"I'll give you ten dollars for every time you throw Starscream in a trash can tomorrow" Quicksilver challenged, watching Starscream and McKenna walk outside the training room. "Ten? Deal" Breakdown said and shook his loves hand. "Extra if you do it in front of McKenna" she added, Breakdown nodding eagerly.

_**~School the next day~**_

"This is a stupid idea Knockout and you know it" Madison said as she watched Knockout set up a trap in his least favorite teachers car. Madison was the lookout for her boyfriend and was very nervous. If she got caught...OOOO boy she would be doing suicides at softball practice for weeks.

"We won't get caught my dear for I am a professional" Knockout stated and Madison scoffed. "Yeah a professional at getting caught" She said, Knockout glaring back at her. Madison gave him the _"Do something about it"_ smile, cocking her hips as she crossed her arms.

Madison heard the front door open and saw the school resource officer. "HEY" he yelled and Madison looked at Knockout, not even waiting before making a break for it.

She quickly made her way to her gym class, joining her sisters and other fellow cons. Madison answered no questions as to where she had been or where Knockout WAS.

_"Madison Tronus to the principles office please_" the lady on the speaker said. Megatron glared at his daughter as she walked out.

Madison walked down the hallway, she glanced around at the posters covering the boring white walls of the schools. She felt like she was on her way to her demise, getting in trouble was never her forte.

She stepped into the office just as Knockout was walking out, giving him a nervous smile. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"You owe me dear...you owe me big time" he snarled and she nodded, walking into the office and seeing her coach and principle.

"A look out for your boyfriend Tronus? Come on you are better than that" Coach Tim said, glaring at her. "That boy is very persuasive" Masison countered and her coach glared at her.

Madison and her coach walked out together ten minutes later. He had got her sentence down to let him punish her a practice...lovely.


End file.
